The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cistus×hybridus, given the name, ‘Mickie’. Cistus is in the family Cistaceae. This gold edged, green centered variegation was found as a branch mutation of Cistus×hybridus growing on a street planting in a commercial area in Woodinville, Wash.
Compared to the parent, Cistus×hybridus, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is variegated and has shorter, darker inflorescences with a darker green flowering stem and a lower denser habit.
Compared to Cistus×hybridus ‘Gold Prize’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a lower mounding habit and has stable variegation.
Compared to Cistus plant named ‘Rencis’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,410, the new cultivar has a lower habit.